tempora heroica
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tiket emas dari Roderich; Heinrich tak ingin mengambilnya. {AU; untuk challenge #HEROisch}


_(Tiket emas dari Roderich; Heinrich tak ingin mengambilnya.)_

.

.

.

 **tempora heroica**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : Kugelmugel, Austria, Sealand. **Genre** : Family. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU. untuk meramaikan challenge #HEROisch.

* * *

.

[ _tempora heroica_ – heroic age; merujuk pada sebuah periode antara _titanomachy_ dan (secara relatif) Perang Troya ]

.

* * *

"Aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai amal." Heinrich mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam palet. Terendam lama di warna biru laut. "Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk berbuat kebaikan. Aku akan melakukannya."

Roderich hampir-hampir menarik kembali tiket emas itu dan mulai memikirkan untuk mengirimkannya ke Budapest saja. Erzsébet pasti akan segera tiba di Wina keesokan harinya dan masuk ke gedung dengan gaun terbaiknya. Jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Heinrich adalah salah satu sepupu yang menurut Kakek harus diperlakukan sebaik mungkin. Mentalnya rapuh.

 _Rapuh apanya. Dia cuma manja._

Roderich masih menahan diri dengan mendiamkan Heinrich.

"Kenapa harus aku? Musik bukan prioritasku."

"Tetapi kau bisa belajar sesuatu dari musik."

"Tapi 'kan aku sudah belajar banyak hal dari melukis," Heinrich mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi: cemberut sok imut. Untung usianya masih tiga belas tahun, jika dua kali lipatnya maka Roderich akan memperlakukannya seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Gilbert. Dengan senang hati. Misalnya, salah satunya, memainkan rekaman dia sedang memainkan _opus_ Mozart paling rumit, yang kata Gilbert partiturnya seperti kumpulan bulir jeruk yang digerus-gerus lalu dihamburkan di atas jerami, yang dia mainkan saat emosinya sangat tinggi, di samping tempat tidur Gilbert di pukul dua pagi.

"Penawaran terakhir. Kau akan mengetahui sesuatu saat kau hadir."

Heinrich menggembungkan pipi dan meletakkan paletnya di atas meja sembarangan. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Haruskah aku memercayai janjimu?"

Roderich meletakkan lembaran emas itu di meja tepat di samping kanvas Heinrich, "Aku bukan Gilbert. Kau mengerti itu."

Heinrich menatap kertas itu lamat-lamat. Debam pintu kamarnya terdengar seperti hentakan kaki seorang dirigen yang kesal karena ketidakteraturan permainan anak buahnya.

"Wah, kesal sekali, ya, Bruder Rod?"

* * *

Heinrich mengawasi dari bayang-bayang sebuah pohon lebar. Pintu gerbang utama tidak memperlihatkan apapun kecuali orang-orang yang berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati. Kebanyakan berpakaian formal. Sesaat ia memeriksa penampilannya sendiri. Jins, kemeja, jaket semi-formal. Sepatunya bahkan jenis kets, pemberian Gilbert yang salah beli; kesempitan katanya.

Namun anak tiga belas tahun mana mengerti paham soal formalitas hingga ke akar-akarnya, asas salah kostum dan hal sejenisnya. Usia itu usia yang punya pemikiran bebas sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Ia dengan cueknya melupakan semuanya dan kembali mengamati, kakinya masih tertanam pada sekitar akar-akar tunggang.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Heinrich menelengkan kepala. _Lantas apa menariknya_?

Tetapi ia tetap menyeret langkah untuk maju. Bosan, barangkali. Lebih-lebih ia kehabisan ide untuk dilukis di kamarnya. Ia menjebak dirinya sendiri dengan kegiatan baru yang berlandaskan alasan coba-coba. _Siapa tahu bisa jadi obat tidur sementara_.

* * *

Dia dilihat oleh sang penerima tamu, meski ia mencoba menghindar.

"Oh, ini dia sepupu Tuan Edelstein! Sini, Nak!"

Heinrich menepi.

"Kau bawa tiketnya, 'kan? Siapa namamu? Maaf, aku tidak hafal adik-adik dan kakak-kakak sepupu Roderich."

"Keluarga kami seperti kelinci. Tidak apa kau tidak bisa mengingatnya," Heinrich mengacungkan kertas emas itu. "Aku Heinrich Hochstein."

"Ah, baiklah, Heinrich. Biar kurobek tiket emasmu. Kau mendapat tempat terdepan, ya."

Heinrich menjauhkan tiketnya, sengaja menjebak lelaki itu. "Tidak kecuali kau mengizinkanku duduk di balkon."

"Tapi, Nak, tiket emas adalah tanda untuk akses istimewa—"

"Istimewa, 'kan? Itu artinya aku masuk dengan cara khusus. Dan aku boleh memakainya sesuai permintaanku."

Tuan perobek tiket terlihat menghela napas. "Tempat duduk mana yang kauinginkan?"

"Balkon. Sayap kanan. Paling atas."

* * *

Heinrich nyaris tertidur di lima belas menit pertama. Dikatakan di jadwal resmi yang tertempel di depan gedung, permainan ini akan berlangsung selama satu jam. Bagus. Satu jam, musik, dan tak ada lirik yang bisa mengajak bernyanyi. Heinrich merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, barangkali ada struk minimarket atau sejenisnya, karcis parkir juga boleh, jika suatu waktu Gilbert pernah menitipinya karena kantong jins atau jaketnya sendiri penuh dengan sampah. Ia baru-baru ini singgah ke beberapa video origami di situs _streaming_ langganan sejuta umat.

Tidak ada. Heinrich longsor di bangkunya.

Balkon tak terlalu penuh, tetapi penonton di bawah sana cukup padat. Ia dengar selentingan kabar burung bahwa kakak sepupunya yang satu itu cukup menjadi buah bibir. Artis lokal. Sempat disorot surat kabar dan rilisan daring resmi pula karena kisah cintanya dengan seorang atlet renang asal Hungaria berakhir. Mereka masih masih menjadi teman baik, tetapi tidak seorang pun awak media yang tahu mengapa mereka harus berhenti melangkah bersama.

Mungkin ada banyak fansnya di bawah sana yang rela hadir supaya, paling tidak, dilirik. Masuk daftar tunggu.

Apalah itu. Heinrich menelengkan kepalanya bosan. Giliran Roderich tampil pun belum, ia sudah benar-benar ingin keluar. Ia menutup mata.

 _Enak juga_.

 _Tidurnya_.

Mendadak ia tersadar saat sekeliling sunyi-senyap. Heinrich mendadak panik.

Ia melongok dan mengembuskan napas lega saat menyadari gedung masih penuh seperti sediakala. Sedetik kemudian, tepuk tangan riuh-rendah membuat Heinrich duduk tegak lagi.

Roderich berbicara sesuatu tentang seorang anak. Entahlah. Lalu tepuk tangan lagi, meski lebih ringan. Dan seorang laki-laki, barangkali kurang lebih sebaya dengannya, diajak naik ke atas panggung. Tepuk tangan lagi.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, padahal. Dia tak juga diserahi mic, dan bahkan ketika Heinrich memicingkan mata ia tak menemukan alat di telinga ke bibirnya, atau mungkin di kemeja biru mudanya.

Anak itu diminta kembali begitu saja ke bangku asalnya. Terdepan; tiket emas.

Lalu Heinrich menyesal terlalu banyak berpikir, memicingkan mata mengamati, dan tak begitu menyimak apa kata Roderich barusan.

Mungkin ada petunjuk di akhir pertunjukan?

Heinrich merosot di kursinya setelah melirik pada jam tangannya. Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi.

* * *

Sayang, tidak ada. Barangkali ada di beberapa menit saat ia terlelap dengan interval yang tak tentu. Ia seharusnya sangat menyesal, tapi, yah, dialah Heinrich. Ia melengos pulang begitu saja dengan taksi, tak memikirkan Roderich yang bisa saja memberikannya tumpangan, lalu lupalah ia dengan yang barusan.

Saatnya melanjutkan tidur.

Atau barangkali, melukis.

* * *

Dia mundur beberapa langkah dari kanvas dan memicingkan mata. Mengukur proporsi. Dirasanya sedang, ia maju lagi, menunda mengisi palet, lukisan lebih tanggung daripada catnya.

Ia berhenti sebentar dengan kening berkerut. Lekas-lekas ia keluar kamar dan melongok melalui pagar rendah di depan pintu,

"Hei, Gilbert, sudah kubilang jangan berisik dan memainkan serulingmu sembarangan begitu! Di ruang tengah, pula. Kaupunya kamar dan halaman belakang, 'kan?"

"Yooo!" Gilbert memberikan gestur hormat ringan. "Aku sedang memainkan musik selamat datang! Tidakkah kau ingin menyambut tamu istimewa kita, hm?" Gilbert menyadarkan Heinrich akan hal lain.

"Turunlah sebentar," Roderich memintanya, datar tetapi membujuk lewat sorot matanya. "Peter, kau mengingat lagu tadi, 'kan? Mainkanlah. Silakan. Di piano putih sebelah sana," ia mendorong pelan punggung anak kecil yang sekarang Heinrich amati gerak-geriknya.

"Ayooo, cepaat, turun!" perintah Gilbert berisik.

Heinrich mencibir halus sambil mendengus.

Anak yang katanya bernama Peter itu mulai menekan tuts piano seolah dia telah akrab dengan benda itu sejak lama. Roderich sengaja membiarkan Heinrich mengamatinya dulu.

Mungkin mereka memang seusia. Tingginya juga kurang lebih. Dari jauh dan dekat pun tetap sama, pikir Heinrich, alisnya tetap terlihat seperti _strudel_ bertingkat-tingkat. Hitam legam di wajah mungilnya; dan itu lucu. Tetapi di atas itu semua, permainan pianonya sendiri jauh dari perkiraan orang-orang yang mengenalnya sekali lihat dan hanya menilai lewat penampilannya. Mungkin dia memang punya wajah anak bandel, tetapi jarinya ... hidung Heinrich mengerucut, terpicu. Sedikit iri, sedikit kesal.

"Lalu ... dia siapa? tunjuk Heinrich.

"Penyandang difabel yang ditelantarkan. Tapi bakatnya luar biasa." Roderich menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mengamati sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Difabel?"

"Kau tidak memerhatikannya sejak di gedung tadi?"

Heinrich menghindari lirikan Roderich.

"Dia tidak bisa bicara."

Hanya bibir Heinrich yang membentuk huruf 'o', suaranya tidak. Sesaat, ia lalu tersadar. "Dan, dia akan tinggal di sini?"

"Boleh jadi."

Heinrich mengernyitkan kening, sangat dalam, "Kau terdengar ragu."

"Aku belum bicara dengan pemilik rumah penampungannya."

Mata Heinrich mengikuti gerak-gerik Gilbert, yang berjalan menuju Peter dan mengikuti permainannya dengan seruling putihnya. Kadang-kadang Heinrich tak mengerti soal genetika, tentang ia yang menjadi satu-satunya tak mewarisi gen suka musik, mampu bermusik dalam keluarga. Mengapa gen bisa terbagi-bagi dan tidak. Barisan sepupunya, seluruhnya yang tinggal di sini, masing-masing punya pegangan instrumen sendiri-sendiri. Lalu ditambah anak ini, jika ia jadi tinggal di sini. Bukannya marah atau bagaimana, sebenarnya, tetapi hanya terasa berbeda dengan cara yang membuatnya tersisih dari keseharian.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan membuatnya tinggal di sini. Dia, menurut pemilik rumah penampungannya, tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tenang di sana, setelah ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya."

"Ah, begitu?" Heinrich masih mencoba terus menanggapi, meski suaranya merendah dan menjadi malas. Ia lantas menghadap pada Roderich, "Kau sampai memperkenalkan dia di konser, apa istimewanya selain dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu?"

"Kau susah sekali melihat potensi dari seseorang?"

"Apa salahnya?" balas Heinrich sambil memutar bola mata.

Roderich melepaskan kacamata dan meniupnya pelan. "Kau hanya tidak tahu dia nyaris kehilangan semangat hidupnya jika tidak mendengarkan musik lewat video yang dipertontonkan oleh pengasuh sementaranya."

"Musik siapa?"

Roderich dan Heinrich bertatapan, sementara Roderich mengangkat kedua alisnya saat berkata santai dan datar,

"Musikku."

Heinrich refleks mencibir halus.

"Dan ia pun akhirnya punya semangat hidup lagi. Dia ajaib. Sekali mendengarkan musik, dia bisa langsung menirunya. Barangkali orangtua asuhnya dulu, atau siapapun itu, pernah mencoba mengasahnya."

"Tetapi mereka membuangnya," nada bicara Heinrich menjadi lebih ramah. Ia lebih sering melirik pada Peter, yang sepertinya semakin tenggelam dalam duet ala Gilbert. "Manusia."

"Seperti kau bukan manusia saja," sindiran halus itu cukup membuat alis Roderich berkedut.

"Aku manusia!"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau manusia," Roderich mendorong Heinrich, "ajak dia ke kamarmu. Kenalkan tentang melukis."

Heinrich diyakinkan sekali lagi oleh Roderich dengan anggukan.

"Kau yang bicara padanya."

Roderich berdecak tapi pada akhirnya berjalan menuju Peter. Ia bicara dan Heinrich mendengarkannya sambil mendekati. Peter lantas berbalik ke arahnya, sorot matanya antusias. Heinrich mengedikkan dagu ke atas.

* * *

Peter seperti memasuki sebuah ruang magis, lehernya bahkan terus berputar mengamati, terpana dengan sungguh-sungguh dan nyaris tak mengedipkan mata. Peter merapat berkali-kali ke lukisan yang berbeda-beda yang memenuhi setiap jengkal dinding, Heinrich membiarkan, bahkan ketika Peter menyentuh warna-warnanya.

Heinrich menuju kanvasnya dan mengisi cat ke dalam palet. Acak. Lebih banyak warna cerah berikut gradasinya. Didekatinya Peter dan ia menawarkannya tanpa kata-kata.

Peter mengangguk keras dan segera mengambilnya. Ia berlari menuju kanvas. Heinrich menyerah. Lantas ia menebak, andai bukan tuna wicara, pastilah dia akan banyak bicara, bersuara keras, dan riang. Berisik, persis Gilbert.

Dia melihat bagaimana Peter memandang kanvas dan karyanya sendiri yang sedang dalam proses. Pohon, seluruh daunnya adalah muntahan sekian banyak warna cerah. Dan pohon tunggal itu tegak nyaris sempurna.

Heinrich harus mengakui:

rumah inu ada untuk Peter. Peter ada untuk rumah ini.

Peter menatap puas hasil lukisannya. Heinrich menyudut, sibuk bersama permainan perang-perangan di komputer di atas meja belajarnya. Peter berlalu, Heinrich menyadarinya tapi tak begitu peduli.

Tahu-tahu anak itu kembali dengan membawa sekeranjang balon warna.

Heinrich menghela napas.

"Kita ke ruangan di samping saja. Aku tidak ingin kamarku jadi gudang cat bocor."

* * *

Awalnya ruang kecil itu adalah walk-in-closet, tetapi Heinrich meminta untuk mengosongkannya. Hanya ada papan lebar dilapis kanvas. Cipratan warna memenuhi dinding, dan bagi Heinrich semuanya adalah seni. Keindahan dalam sebuah ruang sempit.

Heinrich memberi satu contoh. Bola hijau pecah di tepian kanan kanvas. Peter tersenyum lebar, mengikutinya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Bahkan hingga setengah keranjang balon dihabiskan.

"Di sini, hm. Kukira kau sudah mengusirnya."

Heinrich membiarkan Roderich juga turut mengamati.

"Dia benar-benar bersemangat lagi," Roderich berucap pelan. "Aku melihat wajah yang sama di saat pengasuhnya mempertemukannya denganku."

"Bercahaya?"

"Lebih dari itu." Roderich berdeham. "Sepertinya dia juga tertarik dengan lukisan."Tidak lihat pohon warna-warni di kamar? Miliknya."

"Kau akhirnya punya teman."

Heinrich mendengus aneh.

"Ingat cita-cita masa kecilmu?"

Heinrich menonton Peter menimpakan warna kuning di atas ungu gelap. "Pelukis?"

"Sebelum itu."

"Hm, hm. Lupa."

"Kau pernah ingin menjadi penyelamat. Pahlawan. Aku ingat. Kau menyukai kisah robot dan alien sebelum kau diperkenalkan pada cat air."

"Oh ..."

Roderich mengedikkan dagu. "Dua-duanya sudah terwujud, hm?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: halo. jadi ceritanya yang empunya celenj juga ikut nyumbang supaya rame dan bisa dikalkulasikan ehehehehe.

DAN JUDULNYA NGGA NYAMBUNG OKE TAU EHEUUU. saya abis ide soalnya. trus ya dicocok-cocokin aja dengan mengatakan bahwa inilah periode di mana heinrich menjadi hero untuk peter (setelah roderich, ofc).

dan omong-omong strudel itu sejenis pastri ehe. rasanya menyenangkan bisa menggali karakter yang jarang gue bikin-bikin huhu sering2 aja deh. thankies for reading daaan dirgahayu republik indonesia! /o/


End file.
